The invention relates to a steam conversion process and a catalyst for providing a high rate of conversion of a heavy hydrocarbon feedstock to lighter more valuable hydrocarbon products as well as a process for preparing the catalyst.
Various processes are known for converting heavy hydrocarbons into more desirable liquid and gas products. These processes include visbreaking and extreme thermal cracking. However these processes are characterized by low conversion rates and/or a large percentage of undesirable by-products such as coke which, among other things, can pose transportation and disposal problems.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a steam conversion process wherein good conversion is obtained with reduced levels of undesirable by-products such as coke.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a steam conversion catalyst useful for carrying out the process of the present invention.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing the steam conversion catalyst of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for recovering catalyst metals from by-products of the steam conversion process for use in preparation of catalyst for subsequent steam conversion processes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.